My Favorite Mistake
by MomsensAngel
Summary: "Never was a lady more fair, than one of ivory skin and edony hair," Bashed whispered in my ear, I shivered as his lips brushed against the hair that fell over my ear. A red flush overtook my skin, and I felt my body grow warm. "You put angles to shame, my queen."
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't sleep. It's been two hours of tossing and turning, if anything I've just gotten farther away from sleep. The words I've said to Bash haunted me.  
It was a mistake.  
All his life people have to Bash he was a mistake, and now I'm no better. My chest tightened as I remembered the pained look on his face as I spoke those dreadful words. Disgust engulfed me, how could I be so heartless? Bash has never been anything but kind and generous to me. Our kiss was sweet and gentle, just like him.  
Sighing, I threw the covers off of me and sat up. I need to make this right. I stepped into my slippers and than made my way out of my door. The gaurd posted outside my door was shocked to see me, but than again it was after midnight. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.  
"I'm just going to get a glass of milk to help me sleep." I gave him a small, innocent smile but he still locked skeptical. He reluctantly nodded before bowing to me. I walked silently down the hall and into the next, the one where Bash's room is. Luckily, Bash didn't have a gaurd outside his room, so I just walked in. I didn't think about the consequences if I was caught in here, I didn't care at this moment.  
"Sebastian." I whispered and slowly walked further into the room. A small candle was burning on the table beside his bead, giving him light to read the book in his hands. He lounged on the bed, above his blankets, with his back propt against the headboard. When he heard my voice his head snapped up and I saw his surprised face.  
"Mary? Is everything all right?" Concern laced his voice, he closed the book and set it upon the bedside table. I nodded and walked closer to his bed. He must've noticed my growing amount of nerves because he shifted to the side and made room for me to sit down. Even after what I said he still looked after me. I took my seat next to him, he looked at me expectingly with an amused smirk on his mouth.  
"I'm sorry." I say in a small voice. Sebastian's face grew cold and hard.  
"You all ready said that." I shook my head and took his hand, which was rough from the caulouses of his past adventures.  
"No, not about the kiss, about what I said. It wasn't a mistake, I never should've said that, I feel horrible!" There was note of urgency in my voice, as if Sebastian knowing how I felt was the most important thing in the world. His hand tightened around mine and his other reached up to cup my face. His blue eyes cut through me like a razor, they filled with understanding and adoration.  
"No, you're right. I was out if line to kiss you, you deserved better." Sebastian's voice filled with emotion, his eyes fierce.  
"I want you to know I don't regret it," I gaze up at him, my voice was just above a whisper, but he was so close that he heard it anyway. "Actually, I find that I quite enjoyed it." I smile shyly and Sebastian chuckled, his smirk back in full force.  
"I aime to please, my lady." He pulled our joined hands up to his lips, he paused for a second and gazed up at me with hooded eyes. My breath hitched and my pulse sped up. I swear, time slowed as his lips descended upon my hand. My skin was ablaze with fire as his lips pressed down on my hand. He held the back of my hand against his lips for what felt like minutes, I could tell he was savouring it, just like I am.  
I took my other hand and grazed it down his cheek. His eyes are magnetic, I couldn't look away, not even if I wanted to. Bash's breath caught in his throat. He swore silently.  
"If you're not careful, we may do something you actually will regret." His voice was rough and smooth at the same time. I heard his words, but in this moment they didn't make sense, how could anything with this man be a mistake?  
I slowly brought my lips to his. The sensation was all too much. Everything was amplified, his smell, his touch; it was overwhelming. My nerves were in full force, but I ignored them, I ignored everything that wasn't Sebastian. There was something about this kiss, it was gentle, yet more urgent than before. His hands slipped across my night dress, I hadn't realized it was sleeveless until now, and down to the curve of my hips. My arms found there way behind his neck, pressing us closer together. A sudden burst of confidence spawned through me and I got the courage to sit up and straddle him. A growl escaped his chest and I felt it all through my body. I knew exactly what to do, exactly what Bash wants me to do, I acted on instinct. Sebastian's hold on me tighten and he flipped us over so I was on my back. I gasped as he kissed down my neck, playfully nibbling on my pulse point. He used his nose to trace a line on my chest, right where the edge of my night dress met skin. Something hard pressed against my thigh, it took me a moment before realizing what it was.  
"Sebastian," I start in a breathy voice. "I-I think that we should slow down." Sebastian chuckled at my reluctance but nodded anyway, respecting my wishes.  
"I must say, this was a most favorable turn of events," A smile, not a smirk, grace his face and I was taken aback by the loving tone. A blush overtook my face and I dug my face in the crook of his neck. His intoxicating scent filled my lungs. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. I can assure you, it was most enjoyable." Bash teased and I giggled. Pure bliss, that must be what this feeling is. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and pulled the covers over us. We talked for hours, I don't remember anything we talked about, but I remember laughing and feeling completely whole. That tiny missing peice inside of me was finally filled. I've never slept better than that night, in the arms of somebody who loves me.

Authors Note  
Hello! I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story and will review, hint hint(; I'm almost done with the second chapter of my other story which all of you should go read, like right now! :P I also hope all of you are having a good weekend!  
-Caitlin


	2. I'll Always Come Back For You

It may have only been for a few hours, but last nights sleep was the best I've ever had.  
I had risen confided in the warm, loving arms of Sebastian. Everything was right in my world...well, that may have been the biggest lie ever, but I couldn't bring myself to care about the consequences of my actions. I sighed as I snuggled further into Sebastian's embrace. Last night was perfect. I wouldn't change a single thing about it, it was utter bliss.  
It was still dark outside, which meant that no one in the castle would be awake. I still had time to slip back into my chamber. After a few moments, I tore myself from the comfort I was living in and welcomed the early morning chill to invade my body. I wrote Sebastian a note on the parchment on his beside.  
My dearest Sebastian,  
Last night was amazing. I can not wait until the next time I see your impossibly blue eyes, your dangerous smirk, and hear your cheeky wit. I long for the next time we will be alone together.  
Love,  
Mary  
Yes, the note was cheesy, but if anyone had seen the grin on my face they wouldn't question it. I set the quill down and gazed upon Bash's face. He looked so innocent and vulnerable in his sleep. I leaned over to kiss his cheek and reveled in his warmth. It took all my will power to exit his chamber and return to my own.  
There was a new gaurd outside of my room who looked like he's seen a ghost instead of his queen.  
"I take it the last gaurd didn't tell you I left to get a glass of water?" I keep my voice low in hopes no one could hear me.  
"But I've been here for two hours, your grace." Confusion and supision laced his tone. My spine felt like it was in fringes as I fought to keep my face straight.  
"Yes, I left in the late evening and accidentally fell asleep. It was utterly uncomfortable and I was hoping to get to my bed in hopes it would make the ache in my neck go away." My voice was calm yet with a trace of command in it. The gaurd looked embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry, your grace." He bowed and rushed to open the door for me.  
"It's quite all right, what's your name?" I asked politely. His face was taken over by a look of panic.  
"Nicholas, your grace." He mumbled, his light brown eyes filled with terror.  
"A lovely name! I just hope we don't come to crosses again, my gaurd." I smiled at him, dropping a hint as to what might come in the future. He bowed at me once more before I entered my chamber.  
I laid in my bed for about an hour until the early morning sun rose. I was too happy to go back to sleep. I waited a little longer until my ladies maid came in to help me dress. I decided on a lovely light green color dress the hung just off my shoulders and had long sleeves. We kept my hair in its natural waves and put a few braids in with a silver and green head band.  
"You look extra beautiful today, your grace," Claire, my ladies maid, smiled at me and I blushed. "Is Sir Francis the reason behind this?" She asked innocently enough, but I couldn't hold back the guilt that swarmed me. Than I remembered Lady Olivia, and all the guilt vanish.  
"Sure." I say in a clipped tone. Claire's young face softened and she nodded in understanding.  
"I'm sure Lady Oliva will be on her way soon enough." I smiled gently at her and patted her hand, which was on my shoulder.  
"Thank you Claire," Clair's long auburn hair was pulled away from her face, her eyes a bright green, and freckles lined her nose. She was positively lovely. "You may take your leave now." I dismissed her and she bowed at me. I smiled at her as she left, once the door was close I turned back towards the mirror. Oh, I do hope Bash is pleased. Giddiness flooded me as I thought of what would happen when we saw each other. A gentle smile? A teasing smirk? I quickly fled my room and made my way to the breakfast quartets.  
As I entered the room, I saw my ladies in waiting and I set my path to join them. I made it a few steps before being caught by my elbow by my fiancé.  
"Mary, I don't like how we left things." His blue eyes were pleading with mine. I used to think he had the most beautiful eyes in the world, but now they seem positively ordinary.  
"Yes, I'm sure you don't." My cold tone seemed to hurt him even more.  
"I'm trying to apologize." His voice was gentle, and filled with urgency.  
"Lady Olivia informed me that you wanted to make her your Queen," I held my chin up high, and stared him right in his eyes. Those blue eyes used to wield power over me, but it seems I'm free of that now. When he didn't respond, I knew he realized he was caught. "So, excuse me if it's a little difficult for me to accept the fact that your ex-love is now living down the hall from you, and you've all ready proven that she has a hold on you." My voice was stern and slightly proud. I walked away from him with a blank expression and sat with my dear friends.  
"Are you feeling better Mary?" Lola's concerned voice asked me the second I sat with them.  
"I was, for a little while anyway," I say, my eyes straying to Francis and than back to Lola. "Has anybody seen Greer?" I asked, trying to a make conversation. Aylee nodded.  
"Yes, she went for a walk." Aylee smiled at me and I returned it. Her and Kenna were playing chess, it seems to be a very intense game.  
"Who's winning?" I ask and Kenna smiles brightly at me, seeming to have forgotten our spat.  
"I am, you know chess is the game I exceed in." Kenna's reply made me laugh and I agreed with her. No matter how many games were played, no one could beat Kenna.  
"Is Sebastian doing all right? He is fully recovered, correct?" Lola asked, I raised my eyebrow at her and she just smiled. "I'm a concerned person, Mary." She explains and I laugh again.  
"Yes, last time I saw him he was doing well," I sigh and think back to last night. My foul mood completely gone as I remember Bash's kind eyes. At just that moment, the door opened again and in walked Sebastian, looking quite pleased. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch my food." I say and everyone nodded at me. I time myself perfectly, and meet Sebastian at the table where the food is set.  
"Mary, you look positively radiant this morning." Bash took my hand and brought it to his lips, much like he did last night.  
"I could say the same for you, only I'm not to certain about how many males liked to be called radiant." I tease and his eyes fill with mirth.  
"I assure you, my queen, that just talking to you is compliment enough." He grins and I blush. He dips his arm in a way that says 'after you' and points me towards the food. I grab a plate for myself and him, I hand over his plate and our fingers brush, causing my body to flush. All that just from a simple touch, I never thought it was possible, to feel so much from a simple touch. A member of the royal court joined us but we didn't pay him any attention.  
"Did you sleep well last night, your grace?" Bash asks innocently and I swallow my giggle, a blush spread across my face.  
"I most certainly did. I reckon I slept better than anyone in the castle." A look of pride and pure joy took Sebastian's face.  
"Oh, I do hope it was good for you like it was for I. I too seemed to have slept exceptionally well," Bash's smirk was in full force and I burst out laughing, which caused him to chuckle. The man who joined the line gave us a look, I recognized him as Francis's cousin, Lord Gregory. "What do you desire?" Bash asked and I raised an eyebrow, as did Lord Gregory. "To eat, that is." His voice was filled with humor, which made me smile.  
"Something light, I was planning on going for a walk later." I stated before pulling toast onto my plate. Sebastian nodded before packing scramlbled eyes, toast, and ham onto his own.  
"Would you like any company? I've been told I keep it quite well." His smile was one that would be on a young child's face, innocent and full of joy. Before I could say yes, someone spoke.  
"I'm sure her fiancé would be a more for a companion, more so than a bastard." We turned to see Francis standing behind us, his hands clasp behind his back. I scowled at him. Surely, other people would recoil at the look on his face, but it only made me angier. Sebastian was shocked by his younger brothers words, a look of sadness graced his attractive face.  
"No, I do not seek your company. I find I do not enjoy the prescense of people who are so cruel to their brothers. Lord knows I'd give anything to be with mine." My cold words only caused Francis's face to fill with hatred. My mind wondered to my younger brother, Harrison, and what he's doing now.  
"I'm just confused as to why you so willingly spend time with my brother, but not me, your fiancé." Enraged by his words, I was a second away from losing my head in front of everyone, but Sebastian touched my hand with his and spoke for me.  
"Perhaps it is because I'm not an incorrigible arse, as you've proven to be." I smile brightly at his words and agree. Francis looked shell-shocked at the words spoken to him.  
"I've seem to have lost my appetite, would you like to go on that walk now, Bash?" I asked politely and turned my attention towards him.  
"Indeed, your grace." Sebastian held out his arm and I gratefull accepted it. As we walked away, Francis mumbled something to his cousin about formalities, but we payed no attention.  
We made our way outside the castle, laughing at words we say to each other, and just enjoying the company. We wandered around aimlessly for what may have been hours, or for what may have been minutes. I had no sense of time with him, nothing else was on my mind except my time with him. We found ourselves at an old apple orchard, one where he had taken me the first time I was here, when I was seven.  
"Do you remember last time we where here?" I asked, the smiled on his face wavered and he nodded.

Ten years ago.  
"Bash! You're too fast!" I giggled as I pumped my seven year old legs to catch up with him. The ten year old was out of sight as I slowed to catch my breath. "Bash!" I yelled again, my voice slightly less humor-filled. Spinning around, I tried to get a glimpse of his brown hair, but couldn't.  
"Sebastian!" I tried his full name, to see if that would get his attention. When I heard nothing, worry began to set in. What if he left me here? What if no one finds me? What am I to do? Tears clouded my eyes as I walked further into the woods.  
I cried out his name again, my voice wavered and tears streamed down my face. I sat on the grass, my knees pulled up against my chest and I cried into them. My soft yellow dress spread around me, getting grass stains on it. A hand rest upon my back and I jumped. When I looked to see who was there, I was met with Bash's concerned blue eyes.  
"You came back!" I exclaim and wrap my tiny arms around him. He hugged me back tightly, his embrace instantly calming me.  
"I'll always come back." His gentle voice floated through the air like a feather. I smiled into his shoulder, because I knew I could always trust him.

"It's hard to forget a sobbing child." Sebastian's blue eyes gazed off into the distance and I knew he was remembering tinge same thing I was. I slowly stepped closer to him, taking his hand in mine. Only a few inches separated us, I seared this image my brain, he looked so pure and innocent.  
"Well, I for one loved that day." I stated and he raised an eyebrow.  
"You liked being so terrified that you've been reduced to crying?" He asked and I shook my head, moving so I was slightly closer to him.  
"No, I liked knowing that you would always come back to me." I reply breathlessly. Sebastian's face sobered as he took in what I was saying. His hands cupped my face. His lips slowly descended upon mine.  
This kiss was innocent. It wasn't passionate. We weren't proving anything. We kissed simply because we are meant to.  
We broke apart a few moments later, only a hairs breath between us. His eyes filled with love, something that seemed all too little in his life. I smiled at him before bringing his lips down to mine again.  
That's how we spent most of the day. Enjoying each other's company and sweet, stolen kisses. We were too caught up in each other to notice a blonde girl walking in our direction. Yes, a certain blonde girl who knew too much.

Authors Note  
I hope you all likes this chapter! I had so much fun writing it and I really like how it came out. I am SO close to finishing the second chapter of 'The Story of Us', I just have a little bit of a writers block. So who do you think the blonde is? Is it Aylee? Is it Olivia? Is it a new character? Let me know what you think! Please review! Also, follow me on tumblr? .com  
-Caitlin


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours Sebatian and I went back to the castle. He kissed the back of my hand and walked away, I stared at his back as he moved. He was awfully graceful, I thought as he jumped up the step with a smile upon his face. Kenna came up to me and linked our arms.  
"Let's walk," She said and led me away. We walk for a few minutes in silence. "I realize, I may have been a bit harsh when we spoke before. You are my queen, and I apologize for having misspoken to you." I was taken aback by her apology. It's a very...unkenna thing to do. Her tone was forced, as I'd she tried to sound sincere but couldn't quite reach it. Out the the corner of my eye, I noticed the King looking at us as he strolled with Catherine. So, he put her up to this.  
"Just be careful," I replied, a stern edge in my voice. She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her. "I don't mean your feelings, but do protect those. You should be more discreet. Catherine recognized the necklace you wear, surely someone else can if Catherine can. I know matters of the heart are complicated, but make sure you're protected."  
"The King will protect me." A hard edge laced Kenna's voice. Her face was angry and I sighed.  
"Yes but you are scorning a queen. Catherine doesn't strike me as a women who plays fair." Kenna's pretty face became crest fallen, as if the thought never crossed her mind before.  
"Yes, my queen." Kenna stated and she walked away, a detached look graced her face. I sighed and walked towards the castle. Before I took four steps, a furious Oliva stormed towards the garden, a distraught Francis was standing behind her. I hadn't even realized they were out here. I walked towards Francis with my chin held high.  
"What seems to be the problem." I asked politely. My arms crossed infront of me and I kept his eyes.  
"Nothing of importance." He sighed, his blue eyes filled with sorrow. Anger boiled inside me, it took all I had to simmer it down.  
"As your future wife, I feel we should be more more honest."  
"Honesty goes both ways, Mary, much like respect." Francis glared at me and my heart skipped a beat. He doesn't know, does he? Everytime Bash and I had kissed, we'd been alone...right? My heart beat became erratic and I felt my nerves go on end.  
"Wh-what so you mean?" I ask and curse myself for my wavering voice. Francis gave a humorless chuckle and ran a hand down his face.  
"Yesterday, I saw you and my brother, Mary," I inhaled sharply. My mind going a hundred miles a minute as I try to process what this means. "It was right before we let our regrets go, that I saw you kiss him. I understand I haven't been the best fiancé. I know that now," Francis grabbed my hand, a pleading look came across his face and fuilt swarmed me. "Let me make it up to you." He brought my hand to his lips in a gentle kiss. I didn't get that warm feeling I did when Bash kissed my hand. I nodded. He smiled and escorted me back to the castle, it look all my effort to smile.

Later that night I stood in the outskirts of the ballroom, watching all the masked couples danced. Yes, it was the Novemeber masquerade. With Thanksgiving just days away the ballroom was filled with cozy colors, like soft oranges, reds, and yellows. The masks and dresses weren't nearly as extravegent as lasts months Halloween Masquerade, but this was a royal ball after all. Queen Catherine thought it'd be fun to have a masquerade, that'd it'd be more mysterious, so we had a masquerade.  
I watched as the colorful dresses swirled around the ballroom, their colors mixed together as their partners spun them around and around again. I watched with intrigue as couples flowed and connected with the music. I spotted Greer dancing with a man who's identity I did not know, and Lola also danced with someone unknown to me. Kenna was making her way around the ballroom for the second time, like a feline in the jungle as she gazed at the King and Queen. I also spotted Francis, he stood by his father, pride on his face, looking every bit royal as he should. Sebastian never looked that...kingly. He was too easy going to have that look of arrogance on his face, well just standing there. If Bash was talking to someone he most certainly could have arrogance. A blonde, who I assume to be Lady Olivia, was perched next to Catherine.  
"You and Francis have made up, yet you're off in a corner." A mirth filled voice floated from behind me, a smile graced my face and I turned around. I saw a rogueshly handsome face with stunning blue eyes that peaked out of his black mask. Sebastian, I would know what voice anywhere.  
"A corner you too seem to be in." I shot back and eyed the plate of strawberries in his hand. He smirk at me before taking a plump strawberry in his finger, which I have found to be quite nimble, and brought it up to his soft lips. The blood red of the strawberry contrast the tan in his skin. His pink lips closed around the berry and he bit down, my breath hitched in my throat. A small track of juice fell from the corner or his mouth, everything inside my body screamed at me to trace it with my tongue. It took all my self control to stay where I stood. His tongue, which I know for a fact is awfully gentle, peeked out from his lips to collet the droplet of juice. A small amount of jealousy rolled through my body, it's ridiculous to be jealous in this situation. A smirk touched his lips, which undoubtably tasted of strawberries.  
"Would you like a strawberry, my queen?" Bash teased, a challenging look in his blue eyes that never failed to captivate me. I raised an eyebrow and a smirk of my own came over my lips.  
"I would love one, Bash, but my hands seem occupied. You may have to feed me." I clasp my hands behind my back and my smirk widens as I see him freeze. Slowly, he steps towards me, like he's afraid I'm going to flee. Sebastian stopped mere inches away from me. His finger tips gentle grasped the bright green stem of the plump berry, and took a deep breath. His eyes were magnetic to my own. The red berry gently pushed against my lips. I slowly opened my mouth, letting Sebastian push the red fruit in. I bit down, my lips wrapped around the straberry as the sweet juices flowed into my mouth. Sebastian's eyes moved from my eyes down to my lips. He pulled the steam away. His thumb brushed against the edge of my mouth where a droplet fell, much like on his own mouth, and lifted his hand to his own mouth. I watched in fevor as his lips captured his thumb.  
"Satisfied?" Bash asked breathlessly, his eyes moving furiously between my eyes and my mouth. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. "If we don't act on something, anything, I'm afraid I'll kiss you right here and now."  
"Dance with me." I didn't demand it, I didn't ask it, I simply stayed it. Bash held out his hand, I lightly place my small one in his large one, the warmth of it radiated through my whole body. It left like the whole world was watching us, but it us unlikely anyone was. He set the plate on a near by table than led me to the center of the room  
Once we reached the dance floor, he enveloped me in him arms and we starting moving. It was amazing how insync we are. Moving as if we were one, two parts of one whole, like we completed each other. His eyes shown with emotion as he studied my face.  
"Never was a lady more fair, than one of ivory skin and edony hair," Bashed whispered in my ear, I shivered as his lips brushed against the hair that fell over my hair. A red flush overtook my skin, and I felt my body grow warm. "You put angles to shame, my queen."  
"If you're not careful, your sweet words may come back to haunt you." My voice wavers. It feels like I'm holding by a thread, I don't know what I'm holding on to, I have not an idea what where I'll fall, but it seems I hold on with all my strength.  
"I have yet to say something I haven't utterly meant." He rasped, a whimper escaped me and I tightly clung to him. Sebastian's scent surrounded me, a mixture of spice and clean cotton, such a paradox, yet so very Bash.  
"Will I see you tonight?" I asked, surprised he even heard my low whisper over the clutter in the ballroom. It grew even warmer as I asked that question, my red and gold mask seemed to suffocate me, but Bash's eyes were my rescue, keeping me sane.  
"If you wish." His voice dripped with anticipation and excitement. Bash tightened his hold on me, pressing my body deeper into his.  
"Believe me, there's nothing I want more." I couldn't cover the raw emotion in my voice, Sebastian looked taken aback but quickly regained his composure.  
"We won't be sending you back to the nuns so soon, will we?" He jested and smirked at me, I pushed myself to think and give a witty answer.  
"I assure you, Bash, that is entirely up to you." I smirk back, the look and his face causing me to smile. His eyebrows rose and his eyes lit up with amusement.  
"It's things like that, Mary, tha-" Sebastian was cut off by someone pulling us apart.  
That someone was Francis.  
My red dress cligned to my body, I seemed to have perspired after my dance. I start to ask why he did that, but he gave me a sharp look.  
"I do enjoy how close you two are getting, I'm afraid to say I must step in. Too many times have people asked me why my fiancé was dancing with my brother. So, I hope you don't mind if I cut in." He sounded annoyed, his grip on me was obviously saying that we didn't have a choice. Bash gave a slight bow to me before departing, my eyes followed him over Francis's shoulder.  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't make it obvious that you favor my brother. Humiliation is not something I deal well with." Annoyance once again laced his time and I sighed. The feeling of excitement that stirred inside me seemed to had disappeared with him.  
"Bash and I are friend, it is common knowledge, I should think now." I explain myself and try to calm Francis down.  
"I'm willing to move on from the kiss between you two, if you do the same, if you move on from him." Francis's voice had calmed immensely and relief flooded me. I nodded and forced a tiny smile.  
"Yes, I will try, Francis." I choke out right before the dance ends. He bows down to me and excuses himself. I walk back to the corner in which I had originated from. I didn't stay there very longe before Aylee came barreling towards me.  
"Finally! I've found you! Come quick, we must talk." Aylee rushed out and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her out of the ballroom. As we left the people of the court behind us and entered the hallway, we slowed a little bit, but didn't stop until we reached my room.  
"What is it Aylee? What's the matter?" I ask frantically. The blonde girl sat on my bed, her eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.  
"I-I have a problem," She started, her brown eyes wide with worry. I arched an eyebrow, urging her on. "I have a confession, last year, on my eighteenth birthday, I was ruined. It was by a Lord a little older than me, we parted way and promised to stay out of reach others hair. Oh, but he broke that promise! He's back! I saw him today in the ballroom, he took off his mask for a second and I caught a glimpse of his face, oh Mary! I don't know what to do! And I thought, that since you were ruined, that-" Alyee was close to tears now, her yellow gown was wrinkled and she looked positively miserable.  
"What?!" I exclaimed, fear crippled my body, where rumors of my ruination going around? "Where did you hear that?" My voice was harsh and seemed to snap Aylee back to reality.  
"It's just that I saw you and Sebastian today, by the orchard. It seemed that you two have..." Aylee explained, her face going red from embarrassment. I sighed and sat down next to her, the nerve in my were back at ease.  
"Oh, no, I assure you I am not ruined. You didn't tell anyone, did you? Because it would ruin me if people found out, even if it was just a kiss." I plead to her. Aylee shook her head and gave me a small smile.  
"No, Mary, I can keep a secret." I smile at her and gently give her a small hug.  
"We'll figure everything out tomorrow. You should go sleep now, Aylee, you look positively frayed." I urge her out the door and she agrees, bidding me goodnight before retreating to her own chambers. I saw alone for a few minutes before my door opened again. I look up from my resting place on my bed to see who entered. A smiled tugged at my lips.  
"Come to help me out of my dress?"

Authors Note  
Okay, I'm sure all of you know who it is(; Thia chapter took a little longer to write, I swear things will pick up a little in the next chapter! Who's stoked for tomorrow's episode of Reign? I know I am! I was a sneak peek and was completely fangirling, my family thought something awful had happened, teehee. I hope you like this chapter! Review and tell me what you think!(:  
-Caitlin


End file.
